User blog:ProblematicPeriwinklePlum/I messed up.
(I texted this to my mom initially so forgive me for the sloppiness and indirectness) A few weeks ago, I was interested in Cookie Run leaks. Most people stopped leaking because of a "please stop" image which was gray text saying it in Korean. The server I belonged to stopped doing leaks as a result, and I wasn't too happy. (although I didn't really express it) I had to dig a little. Someone on a Cookie Run Discord server got in trouble for talking about leaks, so I DMed them in interest of the leaks, but they were upset because they got in trouble about the leaks. I talked to them and shared my feelings on the situation. We got pretty friendly, so they caved in and gave me hints about an upcoming treasure (a powerup) with a duck and drum emoji. (�� & ��) They gave me an invite link to a server that posted some leaks. I joined and I got some info. My mom also played Cookie Run, so I texted her some of the leaks. I overstepped their boundaries and I took some of the leaks and reposted them to the Battle for Dream Island Wiki (BFDI Wiki for short). I said the names of the Discord servers in the post and proceded to talk smack about the one that stopped posting leaks and said that I would ignore the developer warning about leaks because nobody posted leaks anymore. I posted the invite to the Discord hosting the leak, giving them credit for the leaks, even though I didn't ask permission. At the time, I didn't get into too much trouble... Until today. Around 4:00 PM today, one of the admins on the Discord that stopped posting the leaks somehow found out about my blog post. They saw me as a threat to the Cookie Run Wiki and they banned me for one year with this as the reason: "Illegal activities: presenting continued leaks of content despite devsisters' request not to and expressing crass defiance otherwise." I'm not sure about the illegal part, since I didn't datamine the game, I just reposted someone else's datamined content. It probably breaks the game's ToU, which can get me IP banned from the game persumably, but I'll be honest: I didn't read the ToU. Clear me up on the leagality of reposted datamined content of video games. Anyway, unaware of the block until 5 hours later, I posted on the server that stopped doing leaks, and then I got banned. I assumed I got banned because I was a little off topic in the channel, I was a little miffed. Some time later, I got pinged in the server that had the leaks. He showed that I was caught about the leak post on the BFDI Wiki and showed that I was banned from the Cookie Run Wiki for a year and became aware of it. I was then explained about how this affects them and how they may get in trouble over it. I was kicked (not banned) from the server later. Shaking and uncertian, I tried to contact one of the admins on the Cookie Run Wiki, but was all for naught when the person who pinged me PMed me. They said that if the company who makes Cookie Run (Devsisters) is aware of it, I may get into trouble. They then asked me to remove the leak post I made on the BFDI Wiki. I didn't have admin rights, so the best I could do was blank the blog post. I said back I blanked the post. I then thanked him for being mature about the situation. He then iterated that the person who banned me from the Cookie Run Wiki also happened to own that same Discord server that stopped the leaks was probably upset with me and banned me from the wiki and the no leaks Discord. I thanked him again for his politeness, and then he said that Devsisters (the developers of Cookie Run) will most likely be unhappy seeing leaks and said that they were once warned about it. I was curious about it at first, but I stopped myself. I only replied to him with "Uh..." which was probably innapropriate for what was going on. He then reassured me that we all make mistakes, and then said that people will probably see my post, and that's how the guy who banned me from the CR Wiki saw it and got upset. I then gave an apology for what happened, and he replied with a thumbs up emoji. TL;DR: I overstepped boundaries with a Discord server and reposted leaks on a wiki (not about cookie run) and got banned from several places over it and harmed my reputation. Category:Blog posts